Blade lures are typically made out of metal with two attached treble hooks. While blade lures are designed to look like fish, the lure is inflexible and the movement of the lure through water does not closely resemble the movement of fish.
Interchangeable soft bait components are flexible lures components available in a large range of colors, scents, sizes, and shapes designed to imitate fish or other natural aquatic food sources. Interchangeable soft bait components are generally designed for use in specific water, light and climate conditions and/or for attracting a particular kind of fish. A variety of soft bait components are known in the art which may be attached to a fish hook. These soft bait components are generally attached to a hook, and do not appear as an integral component of the lure giving a fish like appearance.
It is desirable to have a blade lure which is capable of securing interchangeable soft bait components in a more integral and life like manner which allows a more realistic pattern of movement.
It is also desirable to have an improved method of attachment for soft bait components, which allows a wide variety of soft bait to be combined with blade bait lures.